A Cinderlla Story
by marchbaby23
Summary: Rosalie is Cinderlla in this modern day fairy tale. Will she get her prince? Based off the movie A Cinderlla Story staring Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided that I need another Rosalie and Emmett story so here it is. A Cinderella Story. I really love this movie and I think this will be become a good story. **_**(italics=past)**_

Once upon a time in a far way kingdom, lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father.

"_Its beautiful." I whispered looking at the snow globe my dad had just gave me. It was a castle that I dreamed of in the globe that you could shake so that it snowed whenever you wanted it to._

Okay it wasn't that long ago and it wasn't really a far away kingdom. It was a little town called Forks. It only looked far away because of all the fog. But to me growing up this town was my kingdom. I was my dad's best friend and he was mine. Although being raised by a man put me behind in the make up and fashion departments, I never felt like I missed out on anything.

"_Are you ready?" My dad asked as he tossed the ball in his glove._

"_Bring it." I laughed._

_My dad pitched the ball which I hit all the way into the outfield. I ran to first base but was stooped by my dad who started to tickle me and picking me up preventing me from getting on base. I started laughing as he placed his hat on my head._

"_I love you kid."_

"_I love you too Daddy."_

I was the luckiest kid in the world. My dad owned the coolest diner in the whole town. It was like my second home and I loved hanging out there. It was called Hale's Dinner after our last name. It was a place where diet was a four letter word and grease came at no additional charge. At Hale's everyone felt like family and to me they were. I had most of my birthday there but truth be told I didn't want it anywhere else.

_I sat there with all my friends as the brought out the cake. I looked around and smiled._

"_Happy Birthday!" My friends said as my father placed the cake down._

"_Make a wish princess." Esme said as she smiled. Esme was like my mother to me and one of my friends that worked at the dinner. Her husband was a doctor and came to visit whenever he could and he was like an uncle. _

What did I need to wish for? I had amazing friends and the coolest dad.

_I closed my eyes and made my wish. I blew out the candles and heard my dad's camera go off. I opened my eyes to see a woman fall into my dad's arms._

But I guess my dad thought I needed one more thing. Victoria. Next thing I knew they were married. Along with my new step mother came her twin daughters, Lauren and Jessica. My ousted step sisters. But as long as my dad was happy so was I. We were going to be one big happy family.

_I walked out of city hall behind my father and Victoria. Behind me were my new step sisters in these ugly matching dresses. They always seemed to fight, even at the wedding they fought. At the end of the steps we joined together to take a picture. I stood in front of my dad with Lauren and Jessica to my left. We all posed for the picture when Victoria dropped her flowers._

"_Oops." She blushed. I bent down to pick up the flowers but by the time I came up the picture was already taken._

"_Ones enough." said Victoria. I wasn't even in the picture! I looked up in confusion but everyone started walking towards the car._

Unfortunately this is no fairy tale.

"_He took her hand and he kissed it." My dad read from my book of fairy tales as we laid on my bed. "Then he swooped he up on his horse and the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off to his castle where they lived happily ever after." He said finished the story by tickling me and giving me a hug. _

"_Do fairy tales come true Dad?" I asked._

"_Well…no but dreams come true."_

"_Do you have a dream?"_

"_Yea. My dream is that you grow up and go to college and maybe someday you will build your own castle."_

"_Where do princesses go to college?"_

"_Ahh… They go um where the princes go." He said scratching his head. "They go to Princeton. But Rosie you know that fairy tales aren't all about finding handsome princes. They're about fulfilling your dreams and about standing up for what you believe in. Just like I always say" Never let the fear of striking out…"_

"_Keep you from playing the game." I finished._

"_That's right." He laughed poking my nose. I laughed along with him and had a big smile on my face._

"_And just remember if you look carefully this book contains important things that you may need to know later in life." He said kissing the top of my head. I leaned into him and noticed my snow globe starting to shake. I looked at it oddly with confusion until the room started shaking. We were having an earthquake! _

"_Earthquake!" My dad screamed jumping out of bed and pulling me into the doorway of my room._

My kingdom came crumbling down the day the rarest Washington earthquake hit the town of Forks.

"_Help! Help!" screamed Victoria. I looked at my dad who looked out to the hallway. I started crying realizing what he was thinking._

"_Don't go." I screamed grabbing his arms._

"_I'll be right back." He said breaking out of my hold._

"_Dad!" I screamed from my door way crying. I turned around to see my snow globe fall off my dresser and crash onto the ground._

I lost my best friend that day and from there on the only fairy tales in my life were the ones I read about in books. Since my father didn't leave a will my step mother owned everything and I had to move into the attic. The house, the diner, and to her dismay…me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosalie, Rosalie, ROSALIE!" I woke up from sleeping and looked around. I fell asleep at my desk again and there were papers everywhere. 8 years after my dad dies and I still live in the attic with my step mother and sisters. I'm 18 and I can't wait till I finish high school and move out.

"It's breakfast time. So bring me my breakfast!" Victoria said from the intercom. Did I mention that I am treated like a servant? I do all the chores plus work at the diner. What a life.

"Rosalie!"

"I'm coming." I said as I walked to my closet to get changed. I decided to wear my white v-neck, blue skinny jeans, and my black converse. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on a little mascara on my lashes.

I walked downstairs to see my step sisters and their cheerleading coach. They will do just about anything to get on the team. I couldn't help but laugh at them practicing. They couldn't even clap at the right beat. My step mother was sitting in the kitchen watching them practice while she sat there and painted her nails. I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out the salmon and began to cook it. Victoria was on a salmon diet which I thought was ridiculous. All she eats is salmon. I turned around to watch them practicing and felt really bad for their coach and he seemed like such a nice guy.

"Can you believe how extraordinarily gifted my girls are?" Victoria asked picking up her book, _The Salmon Diet. _

"Absolutely unbelievable really." He said giving her a look.

"Rosalie!"

"Coming!" I said as I placed the salmon on the plate and placed it in front of her.

"Is this the Norwegian salmon I asked for because I need my omega threes."

"Only the best." I said.

Victoria took a bite of salmon and nodded. "I can tell. You know that stuffed cost a fortune to fly in from Norwegia."

I gave her a look. "Norwegia" isn't a place.

"Come on ladies. Clap with the rhythm."

It was silent as the girls tried to clap when Jessica decides to fart.

"Eww gross, Mom!" Lauren sneered.

"I have a spastic colon." Jessica whined.

"Well you have a spastic brain." Lauren said hitting Jessica with her pom pom.

"Stop it! Stop it!" screamed their coach. Lauren and Jessica continued to fight. They are idiots.

"What are you doing just standing there? Get to work." Victoria sneered.

"Victoria, I can't go to work this morning. I got a really big test I have to study for." I said holding my breath.

"Rosalie, people go to school to get smarter, so they can get a job. You already have a job. It's like skipping a step. C'mon get going." She said returning to her book.

I gave her a look and walked away. I walked across the lawn to go to my car only to get sprayed by the sprinklers. I ran over the turn off the sprinklers when I heard Victoria yell at me.

"No honey leave those on. The lawns been looking a little brown." Are you kidding me? We have the greenest lawn on the whole street.

"We're supposed to be conserving water. We are in the middle of a drought." I said trying to turn it off.

"Droughts are for poor people. Do you think Jlo has a brown yard? " I gave up and ran to my car.

"People who use extra water, have extra class."

I ran inside to grab my things and ran to my car. I started the engine and drove to Victoria's diner.

"Hey everyone." I said as I ran to the pack to change into my uniform.

"You call that grade A beef? Well then the cow must have cheated on his test." Esme said as she hung up the phone. The diner was supposed to be like the fifties making everyone wear poodle skirts and wear roller skates. If you ask me it was pretty ridiculous the way she makes us dress.

"Jacob that's enough with the salmon. You already made a salmon omelets, salmon soup, and salmon pudding. I mean c'mon."

Jacob held up a whole salmon and said "Help me, Victoria wants to eat me."

"That's gross."

"Bite me."

I started laughing at the scene before me and got back to work.

"Nessie, your orders ready." Esme called.

"Got it." Nessie picked up the pancakes and slipped on her roller skates and fell straight on her back.

"Safe." Jacob called from behind the counter.

"Ooh." Esme said making a face.

"I'm okay." Nessie called from the ground.

"Seth, how are you doing?" Esme said as she began to take Seth's order.

"Same as always."

"That's good. Let me see. A cheese omelet, extra bacon , crisp, a blueberry muffin, and a coke." Esme said reciting what he always gets.

"Make it a diet coke. I'm trying to watch my weight."

Esme gave him a look and said "It ain't going no where."

I started to bus the tables as I always did before school every day.

"Rosie, what are you still doing here?" Esme asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm almost done."

"You're going to be late for school."

"I'll get there. Victoria goes ballistic if I don't finish." I said cleaning the table in front of me.

"I couldn't care less about Victoria. All I care about is your education."

"But…"

"She's got you getting up at the crack of dawn like a rooster."

"But I…"

"Your dad would've want you at school not here."

"But…"

"No more buts. You leave Victoria and her big butt to me."

I gave Esme my dishes. "Thanks Esme."

"Get." Esme smiled.

"Bye everyone!"

"Bye Rose." I love my family at the diner. I wish my family at home were more like them.

**In the next chapter we meet Jasper and Emmett. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

I drove to my best friend, Jasper's house to pick him up for school. He is my best friend and the only one that gets me. He is like my brother and I don't know what I would do without him. I stopped at the end of his drive way and honked my horn.

"Hey, looking good Mr. Whitlock." I called watching Mr. Whitlock clean his car. That car is that man's life.

"A man's best friend is his Mercedes Rosalie." He said.

"I'll remember that." I laughed. I looked over to see Jasper come out of the house. He was wearing this ugly red jump suit and all these chains. I know Jasper wants to be an actor but is this really necessary?

"Anything is possible if you just believe." Jasper said reading his lines. He walked by trying to look all gangster. Honestly, he looked like white trash.

"Audition today?" His dad asked.

"Yea uh, five 'o'clock. Aight, tell mom."

"Knock 'em dead."

Jasper walked over to my car but turned around before he got in.

"Dad! Do you see what I have to go to school in? No offense Rose, seriously. But honestly don't you feel sorry for me?"

"No, I feel sorry about those three cars I got you that you totaled."

"Okay, alright." Jasper said getting in my car.

"Jasper, what are you wearing?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"This is my snoop dizzle look." Are you kidding me?

"I can not drive you to school like that." I said laughing really hard.

"Rose, I am a method actor. This is part of my training."

"I know." I said taking off his hat and doo rag. "Look at this. This is a crime." I said waving them in the air.

"Alright take two." Jasper said getting out of the car and running back inside. 10 minutes later came out normal Jasper in jeans and a blue button down shirt.

"Better?" He asked getting into the car.

"Much, oh and Jasper."

"Yea."

"Don't ever diss the car again or you will be walking to school."

"I'm sorry."

"Mhmmm." I said as I drove to school.

Forks High School is a giant school with a giant student body. Its where those jocks have to best time of their lives and where the bottom feeders have their worst. From everywhere on the property you can hear the announcements.

"Bonjour fighting warriors. Here is your daily drought reminder to save some water. Try cutting your showers short. Props to Mr. Smith who hasn't taken one in weeks. And don't forget that today is the last day to buy tickets to the Halloween Homecoming dance. Woopy. You too can dress up like someone you're not for a change. I mean… I pledge allegiance to the flag…" said Alice. Alice was the daily announcer who was a little weirder then your normal cheerleader. She had jet black hair with purple streaks that was cut pretty short and was always wearing the most up and coming fashions. She was very pixy like to the least. I'm not really friends with her but we have some classes together and she is really nice.

I drove into the lot to find a space to park my car.

"Primo parking spot just ahead." Jasper said pointing to a spot right in front of the school.

I was driving there when I was cut off of by the cheerleaders. "Rose watch out."

"Snooze you lose." They laughed. Idiots.

"Well if it isn't it Irina Denali and her ladies in waiting. Irina wants me so bad." I looked over at him and gave him a disgusted look. Irina, Kate, and Tanya were the most popular girls in the whole school. Head cheerleaders, hot boyfriends, no life. The usual for the annoying popular kids.

"You never even talked to her before."

"Oh I talked to her before okay? In my mind. Let me tell you. In my mind she wants me, bad."

"Jasper you can do so much better than Irina Denali, even in your mind."

"Oh look another spot."

"Got it." I said driving to the other spot. I was just about to pull in when this big black jeep cut me off.

"C'mon." I yelled.

Out of the car comes Emmett McCartney and his friends, Edward Mason, and Garret. Garret isn't that popular so I don't even bother learning his name. Emmett is the star quarterback on the football team and Irina's boyfriend. The perfect couple. It makes me want to gag. Emmett is really tall, and I'm 5'11. Emmett's 6'4 with a big muscular body. He has these dimples that make all the girls melt and these chocolate brown eyes you can get lost in. He has these dark brown ringlet of curls that sit upon his head but they are really short so they aren't too long. Irina on the other hand is spray tan orange with the bleach blonde icy hair and these grey eyes that can easily give anyone a scare. She's head cheerleader and an evil bitch.

"Emmy!" Irina screams from across the lot walking over in her 5 inch high heels.

"I swear people like Emmett and Irina are genetically programmed to find each other. How can so much ego be in one relationship?" I ask.

"Imagine what they say about you." Jasper said giving me that know all look.

"They don't even know I exist."

"Eww. Stalkeratzi at three 'o'clock." sneered Tanya.

"The white zone is for cool people only, no geeks." Laughed Irina.

"Hey diner girl. Can I get a breakfast burrito to go?" laughed Garret. Idiot.

"And you thought they didn't know you existed." laughed Jasper.

"Right." I said as I drove around to find another spot.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the hallways of Forks high just in time to see Irina and her crew command the halls. All they have to say was move and people would actually move out her way. Stupid.

"Irina!" Lauren yelled.

"Hi!" yelled Jessica.

"Hey sister friend." Lauren smiled. And they call me embarrassing? 'Hey sister friend'? Are you kidding me?

My step sisters thought Irina was going to stop and say hi but they were wrong. Irina gave them a wave and kept on moving.

"Remind me again why we tolerate them." whispered Irina.

"Because they gave you a Prada bag for your birthday." answered Tanya.

"By the way that Prada bag, totally fake." whispered Kate.

"Great." muttered Irina.

I walked past that bitch squad and joined Jasper outside. There we almost ran into Alec.

"Greetings Rosalie. You look stunning per usual." Alec smiled.

"Oh thank you Alec. I think." I answered. I heard a beeping noise and saw Alec trying to find where the noise was coming from. I swear that guy has so many gadgets that he could open up his own Apple store.

"Excuse me, I must get back to my galaxy now." Alec said answering his walkie-talkie device. Poor guy.

"Zion? Lieutenant Alec here." Alec said walking away. "Hello? Captain? Can you here me? You're going in and out."

"Poor guy." whispered Jasper fixing his back pack.

"At least he's happy. Unlike some people." I laughed back.

"Happy? That guy lives in another world." Jasper scoffed.

"Sometimes fantasy is better then reality Jazz." I said as my phone began to ring. I looked down to notice a text message and I smiled.

"Speaking of fantasy." Jasper whispered.

"See you later." I waved.

"Ah yes. The secret admirer beckons." Jasper laughed.

"You know I love mystery." I laughed backing away. I walked over to the tables at the high school and sat down to answer my text.

**To: Princtongirl818**

**Where have U been? We haven't talked in ages.**

I laughed and texted back.

_We talked this morning._

**I can't stop thinking about you. What's on your mind right now?**

_You first._

**I'm thinking that Mr. John dissected one 2 many frogs.**

I looked up to see Mr. John eating a sandwich and flicking his tongue just like a frog. I laughed looking at the scene before me. I looked around to see hundreds of guys texting. Which one is my prince?

**Ribet. Ribet. **

_Lol._

**I want to here your laugh. When will we finally meet?**

_Soon._

The bell rang and I ran to get to first period, Math. I stood in the back of the class and looked to see who was in my class. In walked in Irina, Tanya, and Kate. Can this class get any worse. Apparently it can because in walked Mr. Emmett McCartney himself. Why does God hate me? What did I ever do to him?

"Okay class. I will assign seats. The back of the first row: Hale and McCartney. In front…"

I didn't need to hear or care about the rest. I have to sit next to Emmett McCartney for my whole senior year math class. Great. I sat in my seat and looked up to see him standing there.

"I guess we are math buddies." Emmett laughed sitting next to me.

"Wouldn't your girlfriend kill you for talking to me?" I sneered.

"Like I care what Irina thinks."

"She is your girlfriend." I pointed out to him.

"She doesn't act like one." He whispered looking away.

"Well maybe you should tell her that." I smiled.

"You heard that."

"Yup and I won't tell but promise me one thing."

"What?" He said arching his eyebrow.

"Don't cheat off me." I laughed.

"I won't I promise." He smiled. Shit, he has dimples! This class will be the death of me. "What color are your eyes?"

"Violet…why?"

"I hope this isn't weird but you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"Thanks." I blushed as I turned to the board to take notes. I just talked to Emmett McCartney and I didn't want to murder him. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it will be.

Sooner or later it was 4th period which is my free period so I went to the library to IM my secret admirer.

**How's your day so far?**

_Urgh. Raging step mom, work, and cool kids that can't get enough of themselves. Ever feel like you don't fit in?_

**Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone. But then I think of you.**

_Hey Nomad, do you think we've ever met?_

**I don't know. Our school has over 3500 kids.**

_Well that narrows it down. _

**Well at least I can eliminate all the guys…you're not a guy right? Because if you were I'll kick your ass.**

_I am not a guy. Have you told your dad about Princeton yet?_

**If only I could. I haven't even told him that I want to be a writer.**

_My father always encouraged me to follow my dreams_

**Not mine. He's got a whole another plan for my life.**

_It's 2 am. We've been at this for 5 hours._

**Well I think we've broke our record. **

_We should turn in. Sweat Dreams…_

**Wait… I can't sleep without knowing there's hope. Half the night I waste in sighs, in a wakeful doze I sorrow, for the hand, the lips, the eyes. -For the meaning of Tomorrow. **

_Quoting Tennyson, impressive. _

**Please meet me at the homecoming dance. I'll be waiting for you at 11 'o' clock in the middle of the dance floor. Sweat Dreams. **

Meet him on the dance floor? What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't expect to see me and expects someone else? I have no idea what to do. What a great start to senior year.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there on the softball field in school ready to start to bat. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and The Maine concert t-shirt. I stood there in my converse ready for Jasper to place the ball in the pitching machine. My hair was pulled back in a pony tail and I squinted my eyes to block out the sun.

"C'mon Jasper." I yelled from home plate.

"I'm coming." He said as he placed a ball into the machine.

The ball came shooting out in time for me to hit it to the pitching mound. The ball flew and almost hit Jasper on the head.

"Woah, that was close." Jasper said picking himself off the ground.

"Sorry." I smirked.

"No you're not."

"You know me." I laughed.

"Rose this is great. You'll finally get to meet him." Jasper said referring to the emails from the night before.

"I don't know. It seems to good to be true." I said hitting the plate and looking up. Another ball came flying my way and I hit it again almost hitting him again.

"Sorry again." I smirked.

"C'mon, its been like a month since you met him at the Princeton chat room. Okay, you talk to him all the time, you know him."

"I know but he doesn't know me. What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects." I said looking up. "Maybe this whole relationship is better for cyber space."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

I hit the ball again and accidentally hit Jasper on the foot. I gasped and screamed sorry.

"You have to the dance. I mean that Nomad guy isn't going to stay in one spot forever. If it helps I'll be your escort."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

"You rock Jasper." I looked down and heard my cell phone ring. I dropped my bat and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie! Some little rat came into the house and ate all my salmon. I need more salmon. And pick up my dry cleaning and wash the car!" Victoria screamed from the other side of the call. I hung up the phone and looked up at Jasper.

"Victoria. One more pitch." I pleaded with Jasper.

"Why do you act like her slave?"

"Simple. No Victoria; No money for Princeton."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Jasper placed the last ball in the machine. The ball flew towards me and the ball magically turned into Victoria's face. I squinted hard and put all my energy into my swing. I swung the bat and watched the ball as it flew out of the park.

"Hey, it's out of here." Jasper called as he looked up.

**Emmett's POV**

I was throwing the football to Edward while we were talking.

I threw the ball back to Edward in time to see a softball hit the ground in front of me. I picked up the ball and saw a girl raise her hand in the air and scream.

"Man, a girl hit that. Now that's impressive."

"What are you and Irina going to the dance as?"

"I don't think I'm going with Irina."

"You're not going with Irina. Who else are you going out with?"

"I don't know it's a mystery to me."

"Princeton girl right?"

I smiled and threw the ball back to the mystery girl on the softball field.

"Thank you!" She called.

"You're welcome." I screamed back.

"Hey this is this girl in my math class named Rosalie Hale. Know anything about her?"

"Besides the fact that both her parents died, nothing man sorry."

"It's cool."

"Dude you like her."

"No I don't."

"Dude its written all over your face."

"She's pretty cool and doesn't care that I'm popular. She's different then Irina and she's pretty hot." I smiled.

"Dude wait till Irina hears about Princeton girl and Rosalie."

"You wouldn't tell her because if you do I will personally hurt you."

"Got it man."

_Later that day_

I went to work later that day to see my dad move another McCartney's Car Wash sign.

"30% off UFC Alumni. Perfect." My dad smiled.

"Looks good my friend. Just make sure you get these tires." I said surveying the clean car.

"Emmett." I turned to see my dad walking towards me.

"What's up?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"What's with all the college brochures in your bedroom?" He asking raising his arms.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He looked at me with that all knowing look and took off his sunglasses.

"I'm just trying to keep my options open." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You don't need any options. Its taken care of for you. But son, we've been taking care of this program since you were nine years old. You're going to play UFC football, graduate, then come and help run the business with me. You're future is set, so don't mess up the plan. Okay?"

"I won't think about it."

"Here is another customer, go make them happy." He said slapping my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the red M3. I walked over to the car and whistled. Man was it a nice car. I touched the top of the car and noticed that it needed a wax.

"You need a wax." I said scribbling down in my note pad.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice come from the car.

" I meant the car." I laughed bending down to become face to face with Rosalie Hale.

"Oh fine." She blushed.

"Nice to see you again Rose." I smiled.

"Good to see you too Emmett." She smiled back. I was busying looking into Rosalie's eyes when I heard this most annoying horn ever. I turned around to see two dirty beetles, one in pink and one in green. Out of the cars emerged Lauren and Jessica. Great. I swear they come here once a week if not more.

"Emmett!" Lauren waved.

"We need our cars washed." Jessica said batting her eyelashes.

"Look dirt!" Lauren squealed.

"One second ladies." I said forming a fake smile. I turned around to look at Rose and handed her the receipt. Lauren and Jessica were giggling like crazy.

"Hand this in when your done. See you later Rose." I said as I walked away. Gotta love high school.

**Rosalie POV**

**I watched Emmett walk away and I smiled. I got out of the car and placed my hands on my hips as I looked at my step sisters.**

"**He's so cute." Lauren giggled hugging Jessica.**

"**So, who did you pay to get your car so dirty?" I asked placing my baseball cap on my head.**

"**Excuse me? Who are you the dirt police?" Lauren said pointing at me.**

**Jessica laughed at Laurens joke and decided to join in. "Yea, like excuse me miss do you know how fast your dirt was going." **

**Jessica laughed at her own joke as me and Lauren gave her an odd look. **

"**You should have stopped at the dirt police." Lauren sneered. "Well you should really get going, our mom is looking for you."**

"**Well where is she?" I asked.**

"**She's at home, baking." Jessica smirked.**

**I gave her a weird look and handed my ticket to the front to wait for my car. I wonder what Victoria wants now.**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked outside and stood in front of the tanning bed with my hands on my hips.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked to the pink tanning bed.

"Yea." Victoria said from inside the Ompa Lompa maker.

Victoria opened the tanning bed to reveal her naked from.

"Oh my…" I gasped covering my eyes as Victoria grabbed a towel.

"Rosalie did you finish your errands cause I need you to go to the dinner and work the night shift." Victoria smiled grabbing her strawberry and banana smoothie.

"Um… Tonight's my night off and there is this Halloween dance at school." I smiled brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I know but you need to stop being self centered Rosie and start thinking of others and others need you to go to the diner and mop the floors tonight."

"But I really need to go to the dance tonight. I have to." I need to see Nomad.

"C'mon Rosalie, you really need to earn you money for intuition so you can go to college. You got to bust a lot of tables." Victoria snickered.

"Victoria, I'm a straight A student, I work seven days a week, and I'm taking extra AP classes. I've never asked you for anything. Please let me go to this dance." I said raising my voice.

"Hah, Sweat heart now that your old enough there is something that I've always been meaning to tell you." Victoria paused. I stood there looking at her with a raised eye brow. What is she up to now?

"You're not very pretty and you're not very bright." If looks could kill Victoria would be so dead right now. Not pretty? My skin was flawless and I don't use loads of make up to cover it up like her daughters. I was thin and had long legs. My hair was golden and lays in natural waves. I have blue eyes that Emmett even thought were beautiful. Not beautiful? Yea right.

"I'm so glad we had that talk."

"Me too." I said in a mocking tone and turned on my heal and walked to my room.

"Ahhh." Victoria breathed as she sat on the tanning bed and the bed closed on her but. "AH!"

I turned around and laughed as I walked to my room to change my outfit. I got dressed in a Pink sweat suit and walked to my M3. I drove to the dinner mocking Victoria the whole time.

I walked into the dinner and rolled my eyes at who was there. Emmett, Irina, and their crews. Great, just what I wanted. I tied my apron around my waste and walked behind the counter. Before I even got there I ran into someone and fell down. I looked up to see Victoria in this hot pink, fur covering dress. It looked like someone barfed on it or wanted to.

"You're in my way." She sneered stepping over me.

"You're in my way." I whispered in a mocking tone. I stood up on my roller skates and walked behind the counter.

"It must be Halloween, look who just walked in. The wicked witch of the town." Esme whispered to Nessie.

"I'm going to be picking up Lauren and Jessica at the Halloween dance. I'll be back by 12 sharp." Victoria smiled grabbing some cash out of the register.

"Okay." I said turning to walk away but not before I saw Victoria stuff the money down her dress. Slut.

"Oh, still got room in there huh." Esme said walking over to the register.

"Well, if it isn't Betty Crocker from the slum. Don't you have something more important to do like cleaning toilets?" Victoria beamed.

"Well you know I would but I'm too busy running this place but be my guest." Esme said waving to the scene before them.

"I'm sorry I can't. I just got a $150 manicure. Silver palm trees." Victoria said showing off her nails.

"Oh. Keep it up Victoria and I'm going to find a place to put my $6 pedicure." Esme smirked.

"Where are the skates? It's part of the uniform." Victoria said placing her hands on her hips.

"Victoria if I wanted to look like a clown, I'd join the circus."

"If you were part of my circus I would make you clean the elephant buts with a wet one. I don't think you realize that I could…"

"Fire me? Please go right ahead and see how many customers you have left when you do." Esme said interrupting her.

"I'm a very appealing person." Victoria said as she stormed out.

"Yea, in your head." Esme muttered. The clock shook a little as the door slammed close. Esme walked behind the counter and helped me place napkins in the napkin holders.

"I'm a very appealing person." Esme and I said mocking Victoria. I laughed and gave Esme a hug as we continued to work.

"That woman can make a nun swear." Esme said handing me some napkins.

"Good thing I'm graduating this year so I can be 300,000 miles away at Princeton **(couldn't find real distance so I decided to stay true to the movie)**." I said smiling.

"You could get a scholarship to the University of Mars and that still wouldn't be far enough." I laughed at Esme's joke and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Rosie, honey I'm desperate. Can you cover that back booth for me?" Nessie asked running around the kitchen.

I looked at the back booth and groaned. I spy with my little eye something that is fake. Irina. Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. I looked back at Esme who waved me on and started walking towards the table.

**Emmett POV**

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to get a zone meal here?" Irina sneered looking at the menu. I sat here in Victoria's diner with Irina and our friends. I was in for it.

"I already ate." Tanya smirked. Of course you did.

"Madison, laxatives don't count as a food group." Garret snickered. Tanya gave him the death stare as Kate started to laugh.

I looked up to see Rosalie skate over with pencil stuck behind her ear. Even in sweats she still looked good.

"Well if it isn't dinner girl." Irina smirked. Rosalie stood there with her hand on her hip as she rolled her eyes.

"What can I get you guys?" Rosalie asked taking her pencil out from behind her ear.

"What can I get here that has no sugars, no carbs, and fat-free?" Irina asked rolling her hair around her finger.

"Water." Rosalie said trying to hide a smirk. I laughed at this comment and Irina gave me the death stare.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Tanya sneered.

"Nope." Rosalie grinned.

"That's was funny." I smiled.

"I'll have a Voze." Irina said leaning into to me.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked losing that glimmer in her eyes. I pushed Irina off of me and placed my hands on the table. I noticed that Rosalie's eyes got brighter when I pushed Irina off.

"It's water. From Norway." Kate smirked.

"Sorry we only have water from Forks like every normal diner." Rosalie smirked.

Irina gave Rosalie a glance as she said, " Well, then I'll have an ice tea."

"Make that two and I'm still waiting for the breakfast burrito diner girl." Garrett laughed.

"Good one Ferret." Rosalie replied as she turned and walked away.

I laughed really hard at Rosalie's comment and received a smack from Irina.

"What? That was clever." I smirked.

"She is so not getting a tip." whined Irina.

"Irina we really need to talk, privately." I said finally having enough of this nonsense.

"Anything you say to me you can say in front of my peeps." Irina smiled. Tanya, Kate, Garret, and Edward all leaned in to here what I have to say.

"Okay. I want to break up." This comment earned gasps from around the table.

"What?!" screamed Irina.

"That was harsh." Kate whispered.

"Are you in love with someone else" Irina asked.

"I think so." I smiled. "I don't know. We can still be…"

"Don't say the words friends. Fortunately for you I'm going to over look this mental breakdown from you. So just chill out and we're going to get ready for the dance and I'll see you there." Irina said interrupting me.

Irina and her friends left as Edward waved goodbye.

"That went well brow." Garret laughed.

"She took it well." Edward joked.

"Good looking out." I sneered. Edward and Garret hoped out of the booth and started to walk out.

"See you later diner girl. Too late." Garret laughed closing the door.

I looked over to see Rosalie standing over me with two ice teas. Rosalie gave me an odd look as she turned to me. I stood up and grabbed some money out of my pocket.

"Don't worry about." She said turning away.

"But I'll feel bad." I called after her.

"It's fine." She smiled. I stuffed my money back in my pocket and left the diner.

**Rosalie POV**

"**Those kids remind me of why I used to fight in school." Esme said grabbing the ice teas out of my hands.**

**The door opened and there stood Jasper.**

"**Have no fear…Zorro is here." Jasper said with a wave of his cape. I bit my lip trying to hold in my laugh. Jasper stood before me with his hair jelled back and covered with a hat. He had this fake mustache and this black out complete with a cape, mask, and sword.**

"**And he's got the keys to his dad's Mercedes." Jasper said running over to me showing me they keys to his dad's life.**

"**Are you going as a buss girl?" Jasper asked raising his eye brow.**

"**Jasper, I'm not going." I said as I walked behind the counter. **

"**What? What do you mean you're not going." Jasper said as he tried to follow me but Esme shooed him out.**

"**Sorry, sorry. What about cyber dude?"**

"**Cyber dude. Is he talking about that boys that has been sending you those love notes?" Esme asked.**

"**Esme, there not love notes." I said raising my head high. "They're emails." I mumbled.**

"**Rose, if a man is taking his time out to write you those emails, they're love notes. You got a secret admirer." Esme gushed.**

"**And he wants to met her, tonight at the dance." Jasper smirked.**

"**What are you still doing her?" Esme asked lightly slapping my arm.**

"**I'm obeying orders." I said ringing the bell and handing Nessie her food.**

"**Rose, this is your true love." Jasper begged.**

"**Well true love will have to wait." I said cleaning the counter.**

"**Oh please. Girl save all that drama for the soap operas. You are going to that dance." Esme said stealing my rag.**

"**Go ahead girlfriend." Jasper smiled. Esme stared at him then turned to me.**

"**I can't go. If Victoria found out she would kill me and bring me back to clean up the mess." I said raising my voice.**

"**If she wants to hurt you she will have to go through me." Esme smirked.**

"**Go ahead girlfriend, do your thing." Jasper smiled.**

"**Call me girlfriend one more time." Esme said giving Jasper the death stare.**

"**Sorry." Jasper muttered.**

"**Rose, your dad did not leave this earth wanting you to be unhappy. It's time for you to start your own bliss. Starting with this dance." Esme said. Not the dad card, anything but the dad card.**

"**Rosie, you need to listen to Esme. You're always studying, always working. You need to take some time for yourself." Jacob pointed out.**

"**Why don't you go out and 'drop it low'" Nessie laughed.**

"**Fist Pump!" Jacob yelled from behind the stove.**

"**Whatever you kids do these days." Nessie laughed.**

"**You guys are right. I never do anything for myself." I said standing up.**

"**Yea." My friends screamed.**

"**And I deserve to have some fun."**

"**You do!"**

"**I'm going to go to that dance!"**

"**Okay."**

"**And I'm going to meet my true love and dance all night."**

"**Yea!"**

"**I can't go." I whispered.**

"**What?" Esme asked.**

"**I don't have a costume." I said.**

"**But you will. You coming Zorro?" Esme said grabbing my arm and pulling me to her car.**

"**Esme, where are we going?" I screamed as we walked to the car.**

"**You'll see."**


	7. Chapter 7

We ran to the costume stood with me trailing behind Esme.

"Hurry up."

"Esme, where are we going?" I asked running behind her.

Esme ran in front of me and stopped in front of the stoor.

"Sam, open up. Rosalie needs a costume." Esme screamed through the door of the stoor.

"No, no Esme I'm closed." Sam said.

"Please. I'll give you free breakfast for a week." Esme begged.

Sam looked at Esme then over to me and smiled. "Make it a month." Sam opened the door and we ran inside.

"C'mon." Esme said. We walked into the store that was filled with thousands of different costumes.

"There has to be something somewhere." Esme muttered looking through the racks of clothes.

"There is this." Jasper said pointing to the skimpiest costume in the whole store.

"You wish." I laughed looking through the other costumes. Nothing really caught my eye yet since I was looking for the perfect costume.

"Perfect." Sam said grabbing a Ninja Turtle costume and holding it in the air.

I looked up and started laughing really hard.

"I don't think so. Go in there and get dressed Rosie." Esme said pushing me towards the dressing room and shaking her head.

I walked out of the dressing room in this ugly matador outfit. The outfit was complete with a hat and matching cape.

"I look ridiculous." I said with the flick of my cape.

"Oh lay." Sam said with a smirk.

"No way." Esme said shaking her head.

I walked back into the dressing room and came out wearing a long black dress with a black and white wig with vampire teeth.

"Hey, you're killing me here." Jasper laughed with a knife through his head.

"Good one." I laughed pointing at his head man. "No offense but if I'm going to be a vampire I want to look hot like Nikki Reed not like this." I said gesturing towards my outfit. I walked back and came out wearing a pig costume.

Esme saw me and started laughing really hard. I gave Sam a high five then walked back to try another outfit on. I walked out wearing a grass skirt and a coconut bra. I swayed my hips and started to dance.

"Aloha." Jasper smirked with a pair of glasses in his hand.

Esme looked at him and gave me a look.

"I'm gonna try on something else." I whispered backing up towards the dressing room.

"Smart move."

"I got something." Sam smiled and handed me a black costume.

I came back out wearing this long nun outfit. I felt this tingling sensation around my nose and then I sneezed.

"Bless you." Esme muttered.

I opened my mind and started all over again. I came out in my last costume which was a suit of armor.

"Esme, this is hopeless." I said taking off my helmet and shaking out my hair.

Esme looked down at the counter and snapped her head up and looked at Sam.

"Sam let me see that mask."

Sam grabbed the white mask and handed it to Esme. " I don't have a costume that goes with that."

"Yea but I do." Esme smiled. "Rosalie lets go."

I came out in my clothes and ran to the car. Before I knew it we were at Esme's house.

"C'mon." She said pulling me towards the house.

We entered the house and she told me to sit in the living room. I watched as she disappeared into her bedroom as I sat there and admired her pictures. The first was a picture of her and Carlisle on her wedding day. Her smile was big but not as big as Carlisle's. The second was one of them on their honeymoon laughing in the ocean. They looked like what I yearned to look like. In love.

"Esme?" Carlisle called as he walked into the living room. "Hello Rosalie."

"Hi Carlisle." I smiled.

"Esme here?"

"Yea she went to go look for something for me to where to the dance."

"So you are going." Carlisle smiled sitting down.

"Yea I decided to take my chance at love."

"Good for you kid. Your dad would have wanted that."

Esme came back carrying this big blue box and set it down on the table. She sat down next to Carlisle and gave him a quick kiss. I stood up and opened the box in awe. I picked up the dress and held it against my body. It was a beaded bodice that flowed down at the bottom. It was strapless and was beautiful.

"Esme I can't." I whispered with tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes you can. I'm never going to wear it again."

"But it's your wedding dress. I couldn't."

"Rose, that dress has been in that box for so long that it needs a night off." Esme smiled.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"Well go try it on." She laughed.

I walked over to the bathroom and tried on the dress. I looked in the mirror and gasped. The dress fit to my curves perfectly. I walked out and looked at Esme.

"Rose, you look beautiful. C'mon." Esme smiled pulling me towards her room. She pulled in the curling iron and she sat in front of me and did my make up.

"Are you excited to see your secret admirer?"

"I guess. I'm a little nervous though."

"Don't worry. You are beautiful."

"Esme?"

"Hmm" Esme hummed curling my hair.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you and Carlisle have any kids?"

"Honey, when I was younger lets just say a man took advantage of me and now its possible that I might never have kids."

"But its possible right?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"Like my dad always said; Don't let the fear of striking out…"

"Keep you from playing the game." Esme smiled. " You look just like your mother."

"Thanks."

"Well you are done. Have tonight Rose." Esme smiled.

"Thanks Esme." I smiled and gave Esme a hug.

"Knock 'em dead." Esme called after me as I ran to the car.

"Wow Rose you look, wow." Jasper said starting the car.

"Thanks Jazz."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Nest chapter is the dance!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosalie POV**

"Jasper I can't do this." I said looking around at all the people that crowded into the hall for the Homecoming dance.

"Yes you can." Jasper said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"No I can't. Let's just go home. There is a chocolate milkshake with my name on it." I said trying to sneak away.

"Rose, it's time. Give me my cape."

"Do I have to?"

"Go."

"Wait."

"What?" Jasper asked getting impatient.

"I need to be home before midnight." I pleaded.

"Give me your phone."

I gave him a questioning look as I took my phone off the strap of my silver 3 inch heels.

Jasper punched a few buttons and handed me back my phone.

"What?" I asked.

"I set an alarm for a quarter to 12 so you will be home in plenty of time."

"Thanks Jazz and…"

"Go."

Jasper pushed me and I started to walk down the stairs. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and started my descend down the stairs. I squinted my eyes as the spot light was placed on me and I quickly became nervous.

"Jazz." I whispered reaching the end of the stairs.

"Wow." He gulped.

"What?"

"I see what everyone was staring at. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Shall we look for your prince?" Jasper asked placing his arm out.

"Why yes we should." I laughed and linked my arm through his.

**Emmett POV**

"Hey everyone and welcome to the Homecoming dance. Today our panel of esteemed teachers will chose our homecoming Prince and Princess. In true Forks fashion, its not about who you are…it's about what you wear. Are you ready to crank it up?" The little pixy named Alice screamed into the microphone. I looked around the dance trying to avoid Irina and her posse. I walked over to Edward and Garret and chuckled at their outfits. I turned around and saw these two adjoined cats fall down the stairs. Lauren and Jessica. What dorks. I need to stay as far away from them as possible,

"What up guys?" I asked biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Sorry about your costume getting lost Emmett." Edward said raising an eyebrow.

"Its all good my friends." I smiled.

"No its not all good bro. We were supposed to be the three musketeers. You get to be Prince Charming and we're the two wimps in wings." Garret sneered pointing to my costume. I was wearing a pair of hideously tight pants, a white fancy shirt, a prince-like jacket, and a pair of converse. No way was I wearing high boots, that's where I draw the line.

"Hey look at your ex." Edward said pointing to the stairs. I turned my head to see Irina, Kate, and Tanya in these slutty angel costumes. Could they ever not be the center of anything? I shook my head in disgust and smoothed my hair down as I felt Irina's eyes on me. Irina walked over towards us and smiled.

"Hi Emmy."

"Irina." I said looking away.

"So about the break up…" Irina started.

"I was serious, there is no more us or anything." I said in a harsh tone, even for me but Irina makes me do that.

"Really?" Irina asked with disbelief.

"You better believe it." I said . I stood in the corner looking for my Cinderella and waiting for 11 to roll around. I looked at the stairs and my eyes fell on an angel. There stood a tall blond goddess in a white gown. The dress was strapless and hugged to her curves before it flowed down at the waist. Her hair laid in soft curls that was pinned up away from her face. Most of her face was covered from a mask but she still looked beautiful to me.

"Love her dress, hate her." Irina sneered from next to me. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the center of the dance floor.

**Rosalie POV**

**Jasper pulled my arm as we maneuvered our way towards the center of the room.**

"**Rose don't worry." Jasper said looking at my hands that were being squished to death.**

"**I'm not." I lied.**

"**Any guy would be crazy not to like you."**

"**Thanks Jazzy." I smiled.**

"**Okay good. I'm going to go stand over here." He laughed leaving me alone by myself. I looked around and let out the breath that I was holding in. I scanned the room for anyone who could be my prince. I looked at the disco ball over me and fixed my mask so I was placed perfectly on my face. It felt weird having all the guys looking at me with lust in their eyes. I've never been looked at the way in my entire life. **

"**I'll have you know that you are standing directly under the dance floor my lady." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and groaned.**

"**Fate has brought us together, right here at this anointed hour underneath the shimmering disco ball." Alec smiled at me dressed in an outfit that looked like it can straight from Star Wars.**

"**Alec, are you Nomad?" I asked hoping this was a joke.**

"**Nomad, indeed. I have traveled through time and space to be here. Now join me in the mating dance of Zion." I looked down in shock as Alec walked around the dance floor acting like a bird or something. I turned red as everyone started to watch.**

"**Ca caw!" Alec screamed wailing his arms around.**

"**Wow, Alec that's nice." I said turning away.**

"**Hey I know that girl from somewhere." I turned my head to see Lauren and Jessica in an adjoined cat suit. I laughed silently at them and fixed my mask so they wouldn't be able to see my face. **

"**Ah?" I was dipped down low and thrown across the floor in a span of five seconds as I realized Alec was still dancing for me.**

"**I'm thirsty, I got to go get some punch." I said starting to walk towards the table.**

"**Some punch? I'll get it my lady." I shot Alec and odd look and let out this deep breath as he walked away.**

"**I knew this was too good to be true." I whispered pushing a curl away from my face.**

"**Princeton girl?" I heard this deep bass voice from behind me and I smiled. I knew that voice.**

"**Emmett McCartney." I said turning around and smiling. "You're Nomad?" I asked making sure this wasn't a joke.**

"**Yea, I guess my costume doesn't do a very good job at hiding who I am." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed along with him and fell in love with the way our voices mixed.**

"**No, I know who exactly who you are and this is a mistake. I have to go." I whispered the last part picking up my dress and turning to leave. Emmett has a girlfriend, I shouldn't be doing this.**

"**Wait!" Emmett said screaming after me. I turned around to become face to face with Emmett. **

"**Wait please." he whispered looking at me. I swear my heart melted a little bit at those words. **

"**Don't you know who I am?" I asked with sorrow dripping in my voice.**

"**Of course I do, you're Princeton girl. You're the girl I've been waiting to meet. I know exactly who you are. What's you name?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett. He is just like everyone else and some how I thought he was different.**

"**Your punch my queen." Alec said walking over with two cups in his hands. I looked at Alec then shifted my gaze towards Emmett.**

"**Mr. Volturi." Emmett smirked.**

"**Emmett McCartney with my lady." Emmett raised an eyebrow at this comment and looked towards me. I tolled my eyes and Emmett winked in return. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and turned to Alec.**

"**A devastating blow, a worthy opponent." Alec bowed then walked award. I turned towards Emmett with my hands on my hips.**

"**What about your girlfriend?" I asked with anger hidden deep in my voice.**

"**We're over." I smiled at Emmett's comment and found myself with a soft blush.**

"**So I'm guessing you're expecting someone who hangs out at Starbuck's and writes poetry." Emmett laughed.**

"**Something like that." I smiled looking up into his eyes. "May I ask you something?"**

"**Shoot."**

"**How can you be the football captain, top jock and a poet at the same time? You can't be the same guy." **

"**I'm not." **

**I shot Emmett a quizzical glance. "Well then who are you?"**

"**On September 7, I wrote you 'I live in a world filled with people pretending to be something they're not. But when I talk to you…'"**

"**I'm the guy I want to be." I finished.**

"**Give me the chance to be that guy. Do you want to join for a walk outside?" Emmett asked. I could sense that he was nervous and this made me smile a little bit.**

"**What about being homecoming prince? Don't you want to stay inside to keep your crown?" I smirked.**

"**Honestly I could really careless." Emmett laughed. Emmett placed out his hand and left it for me to take. I looked down at his hand and then at his pleading eyes. I took his hand and watched Emmett's dimples appear. He held my hand as he led us outside. I felt this electric current go through me since I touched Emmett's hand and I honestly felt nothing like this before.**


	9. Chapter 9

I walked outside with Emmett underneath the stars as we left the dance. I looked up at Emmett and noticed how he was intently looking at the stars. Emmett turned to me and a blush spread across my face as he caught me staring at him.

"So Cinderella…" Emmett said turning his head towards me.

"Cinderella?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"But that's what you're dressed like right?"

"Touche." Emmett laughed at me and I couldn't help but join.

'So Cinderella, are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Maybe." I smirked

"Maybe?" How about we play twenty questions?" Emmett said flashing his dimples at me.

"How about 10?" I asked with a smile.

"Fine."

"Ok first question: Do you actually go to Forks high school?"

"Of course." I laughed.

"Just checking, you never know with the internet." Emmett laughed raising his hands in surrender.

I smiled at him and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"So were you disappointed when you found out I was Nomad. Please tell me the truth." Emmett said whispering the last part.

"Honestly no." I said looking into Emmett's eyes. I saw him smile after I said that and I smiled right back.

"Did you vote for me for student body president?"

"Surprisingly yes." I laughed.

"Sweat." Emmett smiled. I laughed at Emmett goofiness and continued our walk outside.

"So would you rather eat a big mac or a rice cake?"

"Why does that matter?" I laughed.

"It's a big question. I 'm tired of girls who care more about the calorie amount and not of the fact that we are on a date."

"Big Mac but I'm more of a Wendy's person though." I said giving Emmett a wink.

"Well you just eliminated half the girls in our grade." Emmett smiled. Emmett turned towards me and stopped walking.

"I've seen those eyes before." Emmett whispered looking at me. "They're beautiful just like you."

I looked away from Emmett. Maybe he did remember me after all.

"Next question." I said changing the subject.

**Jackson POV**

I stood there by the punch looking around for Sam. I've seen her go out with Emmett and have yet to see her come back.

"Was up girl?" I turned around to see Garret try and make a move at Irina. Jocks.

"What are you supposed to be?" Irina laughed. Man do I like her laugh.

"A three musketeer."

"You don't look like a candy bar." I laughed at this comment and earned some stares from my class mates. I rolled my eyes at them and continued to listen to them.

"Hey know that you and Austin are toast, how about me and you have our own little party?" Garret said leaning closer.

"Eww, Garret back away from me." Irina screamed with a scared look on her angelic face.

"Come on Irina, I know you like me."

"Not even close."

"C'mon."

"Stop!"

I decided it was my time to stand up and be a man. I ran over to Garret and pulled him away while whipping out my sword.

"The lady said to stop." I said with nervousness hinted in my tone. Garret gave me the dirtiest glare and snapped my sword in half.

"Not so scary now huh." He snickered. " I think I just saw your life flash before you eyes."

"Well, did you see the part where I run away?" I screamed running towards the balcony. I stood on top of the ledge and with the wave of my hat I jumped down and landed on my feet. I looked up and the distance I jumped and smiled.

"That was awesome." I screamed.

"You're dead taco boy." I heard Garret screamed as he ran towards the stairs.

"Ladies." I smiled tipping my hat and I ran to escape.

I jumped onto the bar filled with chips and crawled my way across knocking food everywhere in the process. I thought I was doing okay until Garret grabbed my leg and I fell behind the bar. I stood up and everything was black before I realized that my cape was in my face. I fought with my cape until I could see Garret fuming in front of me.

"Time to give up dude." he said threw clenched teeth.

"Is it really?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow. "I'll have you known I stared in this pirate play for two years. Say hello to act 2 scene 1." I said opened the latch to the bar and hitting Garret in the face sending him flying backwards towards the pile of pumpkins. For the finishing act and carved pumpkin fell and landed on his head. Happy Halloween Garret. I turned to see Irina run towards me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to make out?" She whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine. With a nod of my head I was pulled away by Irina. Best Dance EVER!

**Rosalie POV**

**I walked towards the gazebo hand in hand with Emmett and I smiled at the thought of how our hands fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.**

"**Wow." I whispered as the I reached the gazebo. It was covered with white twinkling lights and was surrounded with a sea of white roses.**

**Emmett smiled and placed out with hand before him. "If I ask you to dance would that count as a question?" He chuckled.**

"**There is no music." I smiled forgetting about the little game we are playing. I walked towards the center of the little floor and looked back at Emmett and smiled. He really is as handsome as I thought he was.**

"**So?" He smiled grabbing my hand and placing it in his as he placed his hand on my waist. I smiled up at him and placed my other hand on his shoulder. As soon as I touched Emmett I felt this electric current go through me and I gasped in the contact. We started to dance slowly as a random guitarist came out and started playing. I looked at Emmett with a questionable look but all I got was a laugh in response. We flowed effortlessly across the gazebo as I caught myself getting lost in Emmett's eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of brown I've ever seen and I found myself not wanting to look at any thing else except those chocolate orbs.**

"**Cinderella." Emmett whispered as he twirled my around the gazebo. I found myself laughing when Emmett surprised me and dipped. **

"**Emmett." I laughed as he pulled me back up. He flashed me his dimpled smile as I found myself being covered with a soft blush. Emmett leaned in and inched his hand up to take off my mask as I flinched away. I didn't want this dream to be over, at least not yet.**

"**Sorry." I mumbled.**

"**Don't be." He smiled and pulled me in to continue our dance. As we dancing under the lights that flickered above us I realized that I was falling for Emmett. I imagined our life together after high school already and we haven't even kissed yet, hell he doesn't even know who I am.**

"**All out of questions?" I asked coming back to earth.**

"**Do you believe in love at first sight?" Emmett asked. It was if he was reading my mind or something.**

"**I'll let you know." I smiled. It this worked out then yes but if I ended up with a broken heart, then no.**

"**Well I do." He smiled. "I've seen you before?"**

"**Yes." I whispered.**

"**You would think I would remember those eyes. Those ocean blue orbs. How did I miss you?"**

"**Maybe you were looking but you weren't really seeing."**

**Emmett smiled and twirled me around.**

"**You have one more question left." I smiled facing Emmett. I cocked me head to the side as Emmett pointed his finger at me. I watched as Emmett walked towards the roses and looked around until finally he pulled one out. He handed me the flower as I smiled up at him.**

"**A rose for a Rose." He smiled. "This one is different because I've never met a girl like you before."**

**I looked down at the rose and noticed how it was a pale shade of blue instead of the white of the other ones.**

"**Well Princeton girl, do you feel like you've made the right choice by being here."**

"**Yes." I smiled. "Well do you Emmett McCartney, ever want to see me after tonight?"**

"**Hmmm…" He said placing a hand on his chin. I playfully slapped his arm as he let out a laugh. "Of course." Emmett looked into my eyes and again reached for the mask that hid me from him. This time I stood still as he grabbed the edges. Suddenly I heard a beeping noise and remembered that it was my phone.**

"**Not now." I mumbled.**

**Emmett gave me a confused look as I started to pick up my dress.**

"**I'm sorry but I have to go." I said walking back towards the building.**

"**Go where?" Emmett screamed from the gazebo.**

"**Back to reality." **


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmett POV**

I watched as my Cinderella left and ran away. What does she mean by back to reality? I realized that I needed to know who she was and I took off in a sprint after here. I ran inside back to the dance and there was no trace of a white dress anywhere.

"It's almost midnight. That means its time to announce the prince and princess of the dance." Mrs. Flowers called from the stage.

Just great. I tried to maneuvered my way through the crowd trying to find the one girl who has made my heart skip a few beats. I pasted by a few girls who were staring at me like I was a prize to be one. They were undressing me with their eyes and I ran to get off the dance floor.

"What's up?" Garret asked pulling my arm.

"Dude are you okay?" Edward asked reading the expression on my face.

"Have you guys seen the girl I was with?" I asked out of breath.

"Nope."

"Dude you missed it though. I just beat this kids butt before. It was awesome." Garret smirked. I looked at Edward who rolled his eyes so I just nodded my head.

"The new Forks High School Prince and Princess are…" Mrs. Flowers said into the microphone.

"Prince Charming and Cinderella!" Next thing I knew there was a spot light on me and I was being pushed towards the stage.

"Get off!" I screamed trying to get away.

"Looks like Cinderella is playing hard to get." I turned around to watch what just might be the girl of my dreams run up the stairs.

She turned around and her eyes met mine. She smiled sadly and ran out the door followed by a dork in a cape.

I then decided to try to run after her, at least get her name. I ran up the stairs but I was too late. She was already gone. I looked down on the floor to revel a small cell phone. I picked it up and realized that this is Cinderella's phone. I now have evidence that this girl actually exists and I will do everything in my power to find out who she is.

**Rosalie POV**

I ran as fast as I could in my heels away from Emmett. I know I probably crushed his heart but I can't let Victoria kill me over some guy who doesn't even know who I am.

I ran inside the dance and looked everywhere for Jasper. I noticed a Zorro making out with this angel so I figured that it had to be Jasper.

"Jasper." I whispered. Jasper waved his hand and me and continued to make out with this unknown girl.

"Jasper. I got to go." I warned raising my voice. Jasper looked down at his cell phone and his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry my lady but I got to go." Jasper smiled grabbing my hand and running towards the doors.

"That was close." I whispered running up the stairs and out the door.

"I almost kissed Emmett McCartney." I whispered getting into the car.

"I totally made out with Irina Denali." Jasper smirked getting into the driver's seat.

"What did he say when he found out that you were you?" Jasper asked turning his key in the ignition.

"He didn't say cause he didn't find out." I sighed leaning back in the seat.

"You didn't tell him? Why not?"

"Jasper, I live in the attic. I drive a beat up old car and work at a diner. He's expecting a Barbie and I'm far from that. I'll be doing him and the whole school a favor if I disappear. Imagine if the school found out? I could never face them again." I said whispering the last part.

"Rose."

"Just drive." I whispered playing with the petals on the rose Emmett gave me.

"He gave you a rose." Jasper smiled.

"And then he said one of the cheesiest lines ever." I said laughing at the memory,

"He must like you."

"Maybe." I was looking out the window when I noticed Jessica and Lauren looking straight at me.

"Shoot!" I mumbled ducking down.

"What?" Jasper whispered.

"It's them."

Jasper looked next to us and drove down a side street.

"Great." Jasper mumbled.

"You have to go back on the main road. It's the only way to the dinner." I shouted.

"I got it." Jasper mumbled turning back onto the main road.

"Did they see me?" I asked picking my head up.

"No but the wanna be Olsen twins did."

"Great." I then noticed how slow we were going and how every car was passing us and honking.

"Jasper, I know you want to take care of this car and all but STOP DRIVING LIKE A GRANDMA!" I said screaming the last part.

"Well Rosie, I'm already going 38 in a 35 mile zone so take a chill pill."

"I see Jasper but I want to get there before I'm 80."

"I'm technically already speeding."

"Well go faster. What does 3 or 15 miles make a difference?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Jasper said slowing down.

"Go!" I screamed. The light was still yellow but Jasper already stopped.

"Jasper you could have made that light!"

"For your information, Rosalie, yellow means to slow down."

"I need fast and furious not driving Miss Daisy." I sneered.

"Don't get mad at me."

"Your killing me." I said placing my hand on my forehead.

"AHHHHH!" I looked in front of me to see Victoria's car speeding through the red light and almost getting killed.

"Was that?"

"Ah-huh." I said nodding my head in shock. 'Drive Jasper Drive!" I screamed.

Jasper began driving faster trying to beat Victoria.

"Faster!" I screamed hitting the dashboard.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

We arrived in the parking lot and I ran inside trying to beat Victoria. I ran in the back and pulled an apron on. I was in the work room trying to take off my dress when I heard the doors opened. I opened the door to revel a very plastic Victoria standing by the counter.

"Ha! I told you she wasn't here." Lauren screamed from behind Victoria.

"Where is Rosalie?" Victoria asked placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean, where is Rosalie? Where do you think she is?' Esme asked with a nervous laugh.

"Well she better be here." Victoria sneered.

"Victoria I was going to talk to you about something, about….Victoria wait!" Esme said raising her hands. "I want to get my breast done. Where did you do that?"

"San Diego." I rolled my eyes, I knew they were fake.

"Did you notice how shiny the floors are since we switched to Mr. Clean?" Nessie asked with a little laugh.

"What are you? A commercial? Click." Victoria said pushing Nessie aside.

"Victoria I'm so glad you're here. Nemo is no more." Jacob said lifting the Salmon.

I stood there in the work room trying to unzip my dress as my friends tried to cover for me.

"You know there is a tear in one of the booths." Nessie started trying to stall.

All of the sudden everyone was talking at once as I got feed up and put my apron on and walked in the kitchen still wearing the dress. I opened the flour and poured some on my apron and placed some on my face to look like I was here the whole time. I grabbed Jacobs hat and placed it on my head to hid my curls.

"When I see Rosalie, I'm going to ring her…" Victoria started.

I looked around and noticed that there were pancakes on the stove that were almost done so I piled them on a place and grabbed the ladle to hit the bell.

"Order's up." I said placing the plate of pancakes on the counter.

Everyone looked at me while I waved and poured some more pancake mix on the stove.

"Rosalie, what are you doing back there?" Victoria asked.

"Just working on my cooking skills." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Yea… I was teaching her to make pancakes…with salmon." Jacob said with a nervous laugh.

"How was the dance girls?" I asked flipping one of the pancakes.

"Something stinks around here and it's not the fish." Victoria sneered grabbing her purse off the counter.

"You're gonna get it. C'mon girls." Victoria smiled walking out of the diner.

"Oh my god." I whispered flopping on the floor in disbelief.

**Jasper POV**

"I made it. Not a scratch." I whispered looking at my dad's prized position.

I got back into the car and all of the sudden I washed pushed foreword from behind. My dad's car hit a pole and I think my life flashed before my eyes. I looked behind my to see Victoria and got out of the car to inspect the damage. I looked down to see that the car had nothing on it.

"Tonight must be my lucky night." I smiled.

As soon as I said that the sign for the diner began to sway and it fell on my car. I stood there in disbelief as the sign destroyed my dad's car.

"Mrs. Hale, your sign hit my…" I gasped out as my world turned black.

**Rosalie POV**

**I ran outside in my Pink sweats to see the diner sign crashed on Jasper's car and Jasper on the road. Jasper just fainted, what a dork.**

"**Great." I mumbled.**


	11. Chapter 11

I walked into the school after the dance on Friday tired and cell phone less. I have no idea where it went and its one of the few ways me and Emmett/Nomad talk. I stood there with Jasper wearing a The Maine baseball t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of black high tops. My hair is pulled back into a ponytail with a few pieces of hair framing my face.

"In case you missed the big dance on Friday, which was lame if you did, Emmett McCartney was named Homecoming Prince. Big shocker there but the big shocker was who was his Princess? Rumors have it that Cinderella ran away at the stroke of twelve. Seems a little like Cinderella huh?" Alice said this morning as the daily announcements.

I sighed and pulled my bag higher on my shoulder as I listened to Alice. Why was everyone so interested in finding out who Cinderella was? They wouldn't be too interested finding out its me.

"So how long are you grounded for?" I asked Jasper as we walked through the senior courtyard.

"How long is forever?"

"I see."

"So you aren't going to tell Emmett?" Jasper asked changing the subject.

"Are you serious?" I stopped and looked at him. "It's better if he doesn't know."

"I think he loves you." Jasper smirked.

"I think he forgot all about me." I said as I walked into the school. There in front of me were millions of flyers that read _Have You Seen Cinderella?_. I stood there in shock as I took one of the ground and read it. He listed his contact number, his cell phone, and his email address. Bold move McCartney, bold move.

"I don't think he forgot." Jasper laughed looking around the corridor.

"Neither do I." I whispered looking around.

"He likes you."

"I would think so." I breathed looking around. Maybe I was wrong about him after all.

**Emmett POV**

I looked around the corridor and smiled. I did a good job putting up flyers all over this school. I was going to find her no matter what.

I was in the middle of putting up another flyer when Garret tapped me on the shoulder.

"Why are you going through all this trouble for one chick?" Garret sneered motioning towards the millions of flyers.

I sighed as Edward handed me another flyer.

"She's just not some chick." I sneered looking at him straight in the eyes. "Besides didn't you go through a chick flick marathon to get into Kate's pants?"

Edward doubled over laughing as Garret turned a bright shade of red.

"What's so special about her?"

"She was real." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Real, like she still had her own nose." Edward said looking at Garret. I chuckled at this but he missed the point.

"No, like a girl who has more on her mind that what she wears or how much weight she wants to lose. She listens to me." I smiled.

"Dude, I listen to you I feel your pain… well hello Kate." Garret smiled totally ignoring everyone around him expect the pair of fake boobs staring back at him.

"You totally listen to me." I mumbled with a roll of my eyes.

"Well you have her cell phone."

"I thought that was an advantage expect for the fact that's its locked. All I get are these text messages like _I need you_ or _Get here now_."

"Dude that's hot." Garret smirked.

"That's what I thought until I got the message _Come and fix the fryer_. That kinda killed the mood." I laughed remembering my face when I got the message.

"Dude, that's hot and kinky, can I get a…" Garret said holding out his hand for a high five.

I raised my eyebrow at him and walked away hopefully letting him realize how stupid he was.

**Rosalie POV**

"Rose, he's looking for you everywhere." Jasper whispered leaning against my locker.

"Isn't it better to keep the dream instead of ruining reality. Oh and get off my locker."

"Sorry." Jasper said backing away.

"Yea right."

"Well you can't hide from him forever." Jasper said in a sing song voice.

"Not forever, only until I graduate and move out of the god forsaken town." I said mumbling the last part.

"Rosie."

"Don't Rosie me Zorro, when were you planning on telling Irina that you were the one making out with here?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well I've been thinking about doing just that."

"Right." I said sarcastically. "Totally. So the day you tell Irina it was you, I will tell Emmett it was me."

"Deal."

"Deal."

**Emmett POV**

"**Maybe you should look in the yearbook again." Garret suggested.**

"**Maybe she is a foreign exchange student. That's hot." Edward smiled.**

"**So hot." Garret agreed.**

"**Dude there is no way I missed her, I felt a connection, that spark." I sighed. **

**I was walking in the hallways when this blonde haired girl just caught my eye. Rosalie Hale. She looked really good in her black band shirt and she was trying to maneuver her way through the halls so she wouldn't get killed. My eyes caught hers and I felt this flicker that seemed so similar. I looked away in time to miss Rosalie hitting her head on a locker. **

"**Are you okay?" I asked walking over to her.**

"**I'm fine." She smiled rubbing her head.**

"**Let me look." I said picking up her bangs and looking at her forehead. I touched the smooth skin of her head and smirked as I saw her smiling up me.**

"**No bump, you're good to go." I smiled backing away.**

"**Thanks Emmett." She smiled as I turned and started to walk away.**

"**Oh and Emmett?" I turned around to see Rosalie standing there with her hands in her pockets.**

"**I hope you find Cinderella." She smiled as she turned and walked away.**

"**Me too."**


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper and I walked over to the gym where Irina and her blond bimbos stood practicing their routine for the Homecoming game this week. There in the corner were Jessica and Lauren attempting to stay in beat but alas they were 3.5 beats off. Idiots. I smirked as Irina cut the music and began yelling at them. As much as I hate Irina I hate my sisters more.

"Time for a break." Irina breathed walking over to the bleachers and grabbed her water. I hid behind the bleachers and motioned for Jasper to stay in the doorway until it was the right time.

"What's up with you?" Kate smirked looking at Irina.

"Thinking about Zorro?" Tanya laughed.

"Yea. He was so tame but he wasn't you know?" Actually I don't know Irina because you make no sense.

I backed away and ran over to Jasper and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked staring him straight in the eye.

"Rosalie, once she finds out I'm Zorro she can't help but fall in love with me." Jasper smiled.

"But…"

"No buts, no watch and learn." Jasper smiled walking towards the center of the gym.

"Good luck." I called after him. He doesn't have a chance, poor guy.

**Jasper POV**

"And oh my god, when I kissed him…" Irina blushed as I walked closer and closer.

"Enough already!" Tanya screamed covering her ears.

"Tanya are you jealous?"

"Irina, baby, what's up?" I said walking over towards the hot and popular cheerleaders.

"And you are?" Irina sneered.

"Allow me to refresh your memory." I smiled taking her hand a placing a soft kiss on the back of it. "Zorro?"

"Excuse me?" Irina coughed pulling back her hand.

"You mean zero. Who is he anyway besides a dork who has an identity issue?" Irina sneered looking at her friends. I felt hurt at these words but Rosalie did warn me and in a way I did prepare.

"That's Jasper Whitlock, the guy you cheated off of in Algebra 2." Kate whispered.

"The freak the hums show tunes?"

I stood there in shock as I registered everything that they said. I wasn't prepared for this.

Irina laughed nervously and grabbed my arm to the corner of the room.

"Listen last night I had a very bad cold and I drank a lot of Nyquil. I just wasn't myself." Irina smirked looking at her nails and flaunting them in the light.

"I thought we had a connection." I said still in shock at the change of events.

"Okay…We don't have _anything_. We are from two completely different classes of human. Now let's go back to our original lives where I copied you in Algebra ?" Irina smiled as she walked towards the radio.

"Okay?" I mocked as I began to walk towards Rosalie. I was halfway there when a pair of pom poms flew in the air and hit my head.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Rosalie asked running over.

"I'm fine. If she thinks she's cheating off my again she's wrong." I mumbled exiting the gym.

**Emmett POV**

"**Oh my god." I whispered as Garrett pulled me down on a bench across from the longest line of girls I've ever seen.**

"**Emmett! Emmett! Emmett!" That's all I heard when I placed my head in my hands and sighed. I looked over at Garrett who was grabbing a radio and at Edward who was off in lala land dreaming of Bella that girl he met at the mall last weekend. I jumped up and tried to escape but Edward drifted back to Earth and tried to stop me.**

"**Garrett." Edward whispered as I fought to break free. Soon both were holding me down on the bench as I gave them both a death glare.**

"**I hate you." I sneered looking up and the people who I called my friends.**

"**Okay, now it's time to play: Who Wants To Date Emmett McCartney." Garret said in a Ryan Seacrest type voice.**

"**Oh god." I mumbled trying to look anywhere but here.**

"**Bachelorette number one is Angela. Angela likes books and photography. She may be 5'1' but she is perfect if you want that hot quiet girl."**

**I looked over at Angela and smiled. "You can leave if you want."**

"**My boyfriend is waiting for me." Angela whispered.**

"**I'm sorry and tell Eric I said hi." I said waving to Angela then turning to Garret and hitting him upside the head.**

"**Okay, number two is Jane. She loves violence and causing people pain. Jane wears red contacts and loves motorcycles."**

"**Thanks for coming." I said trying to smile at the weirdest choice Garrett gave me.**

"**Number three is…"**

"**Enough. Guys stop." I said standing up and cutting off this gay music playing in the background.**

"**Your beautiful, but I'm not your prince. Believe me when I say you're meet him, but it's not me." I sighed looking at all the girls in front of me.**

"**Thanks Emmett." Emily smiled as she walked away.**

"**Shit." Garrett mumbled as Mrs. Flowers walked over.**

"**Garret cut this out, you are a bad boy and that shirt is terrible." I laughed and hit Garrett on the back as he walked to the principals office.**

**I rubbed the back of my neck as all the girls left until there was one left. There stood Rosalie Hale smiling at me and she pulled a stray piece of hair out of her face.**

"**Hey." I smiled walking over to her with my hands in my pockets.**

"**Hi." Rosalie smiled looking up at me. "I saw your little game show." She nodded her head to where I stood before.**

"**Yea, that was pretty bad." I laughed. She smiled and laughed with me and I couldn't help but like the way our laughs mixed.**

"**Did you find your Cinderella yet?" She asked raising her eyebrow.**

"**Not yet."**

"**Don't worry you will." She smirked.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**She's closer than you think." She whispered walking away and waving goodbye.**

**Rosalie Hale is one strange girl that I just can't keep out of my mind.**


End file.
